IN MY MEMORY'
by DVerush
Summary: No lo sabían pero ya se conocían desde siempre, el destino quiso que sea así, ahora deberán seguir el camino que les toco, Leonardo hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Karai. Los cuatro hermanos tienen una oportunidad mas para salvar la tierra, como e


**''EN MI MEMORIA"**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **PERDIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS**

Era otro día en el espacio exterior, ya se había acostumbrado al inmenso silencio que lo rodeaba, al menos cuando sus compañeros no hacían ruido, había adquirido esa costumbre de pararse frente al inmenso cristal del frente de la nave desde donde podía apreciar la belleza del universo, cuantos días habían pasado, ¿meses? No lo tenía claro, todo cambio desde aquel entonces. . .

Habían pasado unos días desde su último encuentro con algo que habían creído improbable, talvez imposible o algo que había escapado de sus posibles opciones en su cabeza, creían que los Krang eran los únicos enemigos extraterrestres que habían tenido todo este tiempo pero la verdad era que ni si quiera se lo imaginaban, existía otra raza extraterrestre más audaz, fiera y de sangre guerrera más fuerte y valiente que los cerebros amorfos que enfrentaban a diario desde hace un año.

Los Triceraton.

No imaginaban que sus enemigos tenían un enemigo más poderoso que ellos, que estaba ahí, afuera, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para destruirlos.

Todo parecía ir en su favor cuando Rafael logro engañar a uno de ellos, al parecer era una raza que necesitaba de un gas, nitrógeno, en el aire para poder respirar correctamente, la falta de dicho gas había hecho que el Triceraton Zock como se hacía llamar, se manejara bajo las órdenes del ''comandante Zoraf", y ayudara a los cuatro hermanos a encontrar la base secreta de los Krang en las afueras de New York, dentro la estatua de la Libertad, lo que en realidad era muy irónico; la base de la raza alienígena que quería esclavizar a la humanidad en la estatua de la libertad, no lo hubieran imaginado.

-Comandante Mozar, ordenes ahora!- decía con algo de dificultad al no poder respirar el gigante dinosaurio- órdenes para el transmisor!

-Tus órdenes. . .son-decía casi sin poder respirar al ser aplastado por la enorme pata de su contrincante- Detente!

-¿Con la autoridad de quién?- Cuestiono el enorme contrincante

-amm mía, eem comandante Zoraf a cargo- ideo en ese instante, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad o seria aplastado sin piedad, no sabía cómo resultaría pero estando solo en ese momento tenía que arriesgarse- aquí, ahora, a cargo de ti. ..Pero no me aplastes- dijo el quelonio con los últimos alientos que le estaban quedando

De repente paso algo que no se lo vio venir, el gran dinosaurio se incorporó e hizo un saludo militar mientras el chico se levantaba a recuperar el aire- Zock, a sus órdenes señor!- tosía y hablaba con mucha dificultad poniendo en evidencia su estado, cosa que no se le escapó al chico- alerte a tropas Tri del Krang, hay que hacerlos pedazos!- continuo

-Eso. . .realmente funciono?- dijo para sí, no lo podía creer, no solo lo había engañado, talvez podría ser un fuerte aliado, bueno, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos pero no le daba mucha importancia, ahora él tenía un dinosaurio y sus hermanos no, le gustaba la idea

-Ordenes señor.

-Eeeh eem si, ¿cree que están por aquí soldado?, entonces le ordeno que siga buscando- dijo firmemente, imitando a un líder militar.

No imaginaba que ese momento lo llevaría a descubrir el oscuro secreto del Krang y las verdaderas intenciones de su nuevo ''aliado'', no solo era enemigo del Krang, también era su enemigo.

Otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía porque, sentía que toda esta situación era su responsabilidad, si tan solo hubiese seguido sus instintos desde el principio hubiese evitado que sus enemigos destruyan la tierra, con todos sus seres queridos en ella, sus amigos, los mutanimales, Slash, el doctor Rockwell, Pete, y Cabeza de piel. . . lucharon a su lado hasta donde el destino se los había permitido, personas inocentes, el señor Murakami, pobre hombre él nada tenía que ver con esos alienígenas, el padre y la hermanita de Casey, su amigo aun no podía aceptar que los había perdido, todos perdidos; no podía soportar el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de su padre siendo asesinado por Destructor, el cobarde no podía dejar su venganza para otro momento, decidió encajarle sus filosas armas a su padre por la espalda, no tenía honor, era un monstruo con apariencia de hombre. . . pudo haber hecho algo pero no lo hizo, ahora no solo estaba muerto sino desaparecido como todos los demás, ya no quedaba nada; La peor parte de quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos era que involuntariamente, lo llevaban a pensar en alguien más, alguien que había ocupado el espacio de sus pensamientos desde ya hace un buen tiempo, no tenía idea si sus hermanos lo sabían, si su padre lo supo o si esos pensamientos abandonarían su cabeza, solo sabía que no podía dejarlos de lado, porque eran importantes para él, y aunque le dolía mucho hacerlo de alguna manera se sentía feliz de haberla conocido y haber ganado su amistad, se había esforzado por no fallarle nunca, de ser un apoyo para ella en los peores momentos, incluso cuando ella no lo supo, parecía que su mundo giraba en torno a ella, que cada día debía esforzarse por ser mejor y no solo por él, tenía más motivos para seguir cada día y demostrar de lo que podía ser capaz, un día había jurado protegerla y estar a su lado, había prometido defenderla y no permitir que la lastimen, pero ahora, había fallado, solo eso recorría su mente, no podía evitar pensar en aquel día, como olvidar como se conocieron. . .

Saltaba por los edificios tratando de escapar de algo invisible, la ira nublaba su mente en esos momentos, siempre tenía que ser él quien tenía la culpa, tenía que ser él el responsable, por que tenía que ser él, no era fácil y lo intentaba, pero no le molestaba el haberse equivocado sino el que sus hermanos se lo echen en cara y especialmente las constantes discusiones con su hermano el impulsivo, ¿Por qué no valoraban su esfuerzo?- _No tienen idea de lo que cuesta ser el líder y solo se la pasan criticándome. . .-_ Pensaba mientras golpeaba cosas que encontraba en su camino, solo quería golpear algo para desahogarse, y de repente sintió que la fortuna estaba a su favor, había alguien detrás de él, no sabía quién pero ya se lo esperaba, no sería un mal desahogo, ni una mala noche después de todo. .

-¿El clan del pie?, ja, me acaban de alegrar la noche.

No eran rivales para él, fue un simple juego, ¿10 soldados del clan del pie contra él?, sí que era injusto, para ellos.

Terminó con sus rivales en unos cuantos segundos muy fácilmente- Ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo por su victoria, y la verdad si le hacía falta eso, pero algo andaba mal, ese silencio era. . . inquietante, perfecto para un golpe sorpresa, fue cuando levanto la mirada y vio una silueta sentada sobre el letrero que se encontraba frente a él, parecía otro guerrero, pero su silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna le hizo saber que no era un contrincante cualquiera.

Levanto sus katanas y se puso en pose de ataque, esperando lo que viniera de esa dirección, no imaginaba lo que en realidad venia.

La silueta se puso de pie y dio un salto hasta quedar parada frente a él, se incorporó dejando ver una hermosa joven, por el traje que tenía sabía que era una Kunoichi, llevaba un sable en la espalda, su cabello era corto, interesante, llevaba dos flequillos a los lados de la cara y lo tenía corto, aunque llevaba una máscara podía imaginar su belleza, ese maquillaje era muy peculiar, la hacía parecer una gran guerrera, y sus ojos color ámbar eran simplemente hermosos, pero. . . porque el tiempo iba lento, esos tres segundos duraron más de lo que en realidad eran.

-Nada mal- dijo aquella chica

-EEmm ¿gracias?- dijo muy inseguro, sus ojos no dejaban de demostrar lo impresionado que estaba.

-De hecho podrías ser un reto- Dijo la chica en un tono muy amenazador dando tres pasos al frente dejando al quelonio sin saber cómo reaccionar, cuando de repente desenvaino su sable dejando salir un polvo blanquecino, polvo cegador, a los ojos del chico que se había distraído en sus pensamientos y no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ante tal acto.

No podía ver, tosía y respiraba con dificultad, solo veía una figura borrosa que se le aceraba muy rápidamente, no tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado y recibió un golpe de aquella chica en el pecho, en un segundo estaba en el suelo y ella tenía un pie puesto sobre su él apuntándolo con su arma

\- O talvez no- dijo la kunoichi en un tono seductor, Leonardo no podía creer que esa chica lo había derribado tan rápidamente, bueno talvez de no ser por el polvo cegador hubiese aguantado más tiempo pero no podía poner escusas, había perdido ante ella y eso no lo podía negar, era impresionante, entonces la chica se quitó la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, mostrando el rostro de la bella joven, en realidad era más bella de lo que imaginaba

\- Me llamo Karai- dijo, ¿se había presentado? No era cierto, entonces guardo su sable y dio un par de saltos hacia atrás, regresando por donde había venido- Hasta luego- fue lo último que dijo y desapareció.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo para si ya que la chica había desaparecido dejándolo muy desconcertado, ¿era una kunoichi del clan del pie?, si era así ¿Por qué no lo había matado cuando pudo?, ¿Qué quería en realidad?, parecía que era ¿un juego?, tenía mil preguntas, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué siempre supo que no le haría daño?, ¿Se conocían?, sentía que ya la había visto antes pero no podía explicarse el por qué.

-Entonces no sabía que ya te conocía, te conocía desde siempre- dijo casi en un susurro observando la las estrellas a través del cristal.

-Fue cuando volvió a hallarle sentido a la frase que le dijo a su hermano Donnie una noche que también se había perdido mucho en sus pensamientos: "A veces no depende de ti, solo piensas en alguien y mucho".

Hoola a todos, bueno aqui va el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, denle una oportunidad si, adios.


End file.
